1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps and more particularly to a lamp for refracting light in different directions. The invention more specifically relates to a lamp that includes a junction box for connecting the wiring of the lamp to an electrical junction box in a building.
2. Description of Prior Art
Present lamp fixtures are designed to spread light outwardly over a given area. Existing lamp fixtures do not give off sufficient light when the lamp fixtures are against the wall of a building. The current invention solves this problem by providing several faceted, light transmitting portions on a lamp to spread the light in any one of a forward, left, right and downward direction.
Additionally, current lamp fixtures require electricians to open up the light fixtures, so that the electrical wiring can be completed. The wiring may have to run through a hundred feet of conduit to the electrical or junction box, or a separate junction box will have to be installed near the lamp fixture. Separate brackets must be provided to mount the lamp fixture to the wall. The current invention solves this problem by providing a junction box that can be mounted to an electrical box or junction box in a building, and also act as a support for the lamp fixture. All electrical connections are made and pushed into the junction box, eliminating the need for additional junction boxes.